The Mist Is Gone
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: after Voices Through The Mist. i'm alive again and everyone else but Tobias knows who i am. when i hear Ria and Samantha talking about Elfangor, Tobias becomes a human nothlit. now, do i return to the proper time line or not?


disclaimer: if the characters were made by K.A., i do not own them.

**Tobias**

Lyzah, an unknown twin of mine, was cut deeply in the heart by Visser Three. now, he was going to kill me.

when his blade was at my neck, time froze.

the others demorphed and walked towards me-their battles already finished long before time froze.

Rachel pointed at Lyzah. "look." she said softly.

when we did, the wounds on Lyzah disappeared. her eyes started to flutter.

"what happened? i thought i was dead." Lyzah muttered. she was trying to sit up when she noticed us. "oh man." she knew she had a lot explaining to do.

I WILL GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE. Ellimist said.

Lyzah frowned. "does that mean we have to go through all this again?"

NO. YOUR SECOND CHANCE STARTS WHEN THE BATTLE BEGINS.

"will we-" Cassie started..

Flash! a blue light consumed us.

**Tobias  
**

the others were in their battle morphs again. i was telling them where the Hork-Bajir were.

i saw Lyzah crawling behind some crates. she stopped as if she was remembering something.

"no." she muttered to herself. "i'll die here." she glanced around."but then where do i hide?"

instead of a vocal answer, she began to morph.

((what the-?)) i asked. ((Lyzah, did you ever touch morphing cube let alone see one?))

((no.)) she answered when her Andalite morph finished. ((i only seen Yeerk technology but not Andalite.))

((well, welcome to the Animorphs. )) i said.

((Tobias!)) Rachel shouted.

((oops!)) i muttered. ((come on, Lyzah! we don't want the others to have all the fun, do we? )) i started to gain altitude.

((no way am i letting Xena get all the fun!)) Lyzah replied as she sliced a Hork's neck.

i laughed as i dive-bombed some Horks. it was going to be fun having my twin around.

**Lyzah  
**

it was a rush! my tail-blade was so fast, even i couldn't see it!

((ten Horks to your left Lyzah! )) my twin Tobias warned as he dive-bombed on five Horks.

((thanks Tobias!)) i said. i swung my tail at them. at the last moment, i turned my blade to the flat side.

fwap! fwap! fwap! fwap! eight of my attackers were out cold.

'eight down, two to go.' i thought.

one of the Hork-Bajir raised an elbow blade to my head.

((oh no you don't.)) i muttered. i blocked his blow, and kicked him in the knees. he stumbled, and before he fell, i knocked him out.

the other Hork came from behind me.

i calmly stepped aside and kept one hoof in his path. he tripped and knocked himself cold.

((great job,)) i heard Jake say.

when i turned, the others were there.

i smiled with my eyes. ((thank you.))

**Lyzah  
**

i was sitting with my friends-Ria and Samantha. but i wasn't listening to their chat.

Jake had told me i had did great but he didn't know who i was. Tobias told me that this morning. only he and i knew. no one else-not a single living soul.

"...a-what was it? right-an Andalite," Ria said.

"what did you say?" i demanded.

"i had a dream of an Andalite last night." Ria repeated.

"so did i." Samantha replied.

"was the Andalite's name Elfangor? and before you answer that, are either of you in the Sharing?" i inquired.

"we're not in the Sharing," Ria said.

"and the Andalite's name was Elfangor." Samantha answered. "did you have a dream about him too?"

i gave a slight nod. "he's my father. my real father." i paused. "and one of your parents each are Andalites too, like nine more of our friends. we're half Andalites."

the gasped. a secret they never knew.

**Tobias.**

((Tobias!Tobias!)) someone yelled.

((huh? what? oh,)) i said, startled. another red-tail flew towards me. ((how are you-?))

((another sudden morph,)) Lyzah explained.

((oh. what time is it?)) i asked.

((one,)) she answered as she landed next to me.

((shouldn't you be in school?)) i inquired.

((man. you sound like my foster dad.)) she muttered. ((my friends-Samantha and Ria-and i made an excuse to leave school early.))

((who are-?)) before i could finish, two girls entered my meadow-one dark the other Hispanic.

"Lyzah! where are you!" the dark one yelled.

"i wonder where she is," the Hispanic said. "she told us to meet her here so she could tell us about the dreams."

((up here guys!)) Lyzah replied. they jerked.

((to use a quote from Marco, are you insane?! )) i shouted at her.

**Lyzah**

((yes-one of the hawks, the female above you!)) i stated ignoring Tobias' yell.

"did you hear that? 'cause if you didn't, my parents may decide to send me to a nut house." Ria quoted.

"i did-if i tell my parents about this, they'll send me to one also." Samantha replied.

((your Andalite parent will refuse to send you the nut house. but if your human parent is a full member at the Sharing, the Yeerk that controls them will make you one of them. )) i told them.

((Andalite p-they're half Andalites!?)) Tobias yelled.

((yeah-like us and nine more which i have yet to find. i fluttered to the ground. this is going to look weird so i advise you two to look away. )) they turned as i demorphed. "you may look now."

they turned back.

"Lyzah!" they yelled.

"how did you get here?" Samantha demanded.

"i've been here since you two arrived." i glanced at Tobias. ((come down Tobias.)) i said using thoughts. ((morph human."))

"were you one of the hawks?" Ria asked.

i nodded as Tobias fluttered to the ground. "do you want to see this or not? 'cause it may not look pretty."

they quickly said yes and Tobias started to morph.

((when was morphing ev- )) his thought speak was cut off. "-er pretty?"

before i could reply, Samantha and Ria fainted.

"just great." i muttered as i ran to their sides. "i knew we should have never let them see us morph."

"what are you talking about? you should have never even brought them here-Andalite parent or not." Tobias said.

"Tobias, they were talking about a dream about Elfangor. do you think i should have let them become slaves of the Yeerks so they could find out how Elfangor is-was-related to us?!" i countered.

"all they would find out is that Elfangor gave the power to morph to five people-they won't find out that we're human or our names." Tobias stated.

i frowned. "you haven't been visited by a female named Aria, have you?"

"why does a woman by the name Aria have to do with this?!" he asked.

"a lot-as in our family." i replied.

"don't you mean 'families'?" he said.

i shook my head. "only one family."

"you don't mean-?" he started.

"i'll tell you while we wait for them-" i jerked my thumb at my friends as i said this. "-to wake." we sat and i began.

**Tobias**

"i didn't expect that coming." i stated when she finished.

she nodded. "i didn't expect that either when Elfangor told me." she paused as she noticed her friends stirring. she knelt near them. "finally you two wake. we've been-"she paused, a horrid look on her face. "Tobias! demorph! now! we were talking for nearly two hours!" she faced her friends. "this time, i suggest you two DO NOT look at this."

they quickly turned around as i focused on my hawk form. nothing happened. "it's not working!"

"try harder, Tobias!" Lyzah screamed at me, worriedly.

i tried with all my strength. still, nothing happened.

i sat, breathing hard. "Lyzah..."

"no. you can't be," she sat down next to me. "not again... you already suffered as a hawk;you shouldn't suffer again. and, now, you can't fight..." i noticed she was crying;hard.  
her friends decided something was up and turned to face us again.

"Lyz, what's wrong?" the Hispanic, Smantha, placed a hand on Lyzah's shoulder.

"no...you can't be..." was the only words Lyzah said.

"we're your friends;you can tell us," the dark skin, Ria, stated.

"Tobias...Nothlit..." she whispered.

Samantha glanced at me, then to Ria. "what-?"

i sighed. "i'll explain," i took a deep breath. "four other kids and i can morph. become any animal we want. five humans and an Andalite. we fight a war with Yeerks;parasites that can control you. just us six. i became a hawk after our first mission. all six of us, you see, can only stay in morph for two hours. later on, Ellimist, a all powerful being, gave me the power to morph again;the time limit still there. i was in human morph for two hours while Lyzah and i were waiting for you two to wake up. i-i'm stuck as a human now."

"oh my..." Ria muttered. she turned to Lyzah again-she was facing me while i spoke. "Lyz, it's okay-"

"what's okay about it?!" Lyzah snapped. "yeah, Tobias is safe from the chance of dieing as a hawk-but, he doesn't have somewhere to stay and the Animorphs may get themselves killed if he isn't with them!"

"Lyz, chill." Samantha placed her hand on Lyzah's shoulder, again, hoping that she would stop crying.

i laughed. "how can she chill? everything she said is true;i have no home and the Animorphs may die if i'm not with them."

Lyzah leaned on my shoulder, still crying. "it can't be true..."

"let's get our minds of this;you said that you could tell us what the dream meant," Ria tried to change the subject.

Lyzah stopped crying long enough to explain. "you both are part Andalites;Andalites are blue-never mind, it's better if you see it." she turned to me. "Aximili?"

"i guess;if he allows us." i answered. "can you ask him with your thought voice? or should it be me?"

((what about me?)) Ax stepped out into the open meadow;then stepped back into the shadows, seeing Ria and Samantha. ((why did you bring humans here?))

"they're half Andalites, Ax. Lyzah and i are trying to explain why they had a dream about Elfangor." i answered. i turned to Ria and Samantha, wanting to know what their reactions were.

guess what happened.

they fainted;again.

**Lyzah**

"man! we'll never finish explaining if they keep faint-" i said. before i finished, i was in a misty place. "Ellimist. what do ya want?"

YOU DO NOT BELONG IN THIS UNIVERSE. TOBIAS WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BECOME A HUMAN NOTHLIT BEFORE THE YEERK WAR IS WON. he answered.

"okay. then why did ya place me here in the first place?"

IT WAS NOT I. THERE IS ALWAYS AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE; THIS IS ONE OF THEM.

"so...how do i get to the real one, already?"

I WILL TAKE YOU THERE...

before i knew it, i was in a bedroom decorated with drawings of red-tails.

"oi. what a. u. is next?" i muttered, as i stared at the ceiling.


End file.
